Devil Summer
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: "I-I just want," my voice cracked, "my father." I broke down. The tears fell in waves down my cheeks. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Charlie gets killed. slightly AU. Rating for language. Mostly set in Eclipse.
1. Oh, My God

__

_Here we go. The first chapter of my third story. Enjoy! Bella's POV unless stated otherwise._

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I rolled over and groaned. Stupid alarm clock. I opened my eyes and stared at my still blaring alarm clock. 6:30 a.m. Ugh, I groaned again. I hit the off button and rolled to my back. I stared at my ceiling a moment before glancing at my window. Sunlight streamed through the pale curtain in rays, settling along my hardwood floor. I sighed. Edward can not go to school today. I have to fend for myself, not that I mind, but I wish Edward could be there to keep Mike away from me.

I sat up and stretched my arms so much my shoulders popped. I got up, grabbed my toiletries, and went to the bathroom to take my shower. When I was finished with that, I pulled on some old jeans, a simple blue shirt, a light brown pullover, and my docs. lastly, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Without Alice at school to pester me about my wardrobe, I was going to enjoy this.

I walked down stair to find a note from Charlie, saying that he had already gone to work. I ate my cereal, then ran out and got into my truck. I smiled at the familiar roar of the engine starting, though I did miss the quiet revv of Edward's Volvo. I drove down the familiar roads and came upon the school. I parked in my usual spot, when Edward is gone, next to Angela's car. She got out when I did, and we met on the other side of her's.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted.

"hey, Ange, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, you?"

"Alright," I answered honestly.

She gave me a small smile. She knew I missed Edward.

The day flew by in a blew until I was walking to lunch. I got my food behind Angela, then walked with her to a table where Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren were sitting. I took my seat on the other side of Angel, her boyfriend Ben on the other side. Ben gave Angela a kiss on the cheek, and I smiled at the sweet gesture. They truley were perfect for each other. I picked at my food a while, not really hungry, until I just got up and threw my barely touched food away. I walked out of the lunchroom, I figured I could get to the biology room and just sit. I was positive Mr. Banner would not mind.

I was just about to reach building three_**(?) **_when my phone went off. My lullaby. I knew instantly that it was Edward.

"Edward," I breathed after I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello, love." I smiled as his silky voice spoke over the phone.

"Hi."

"Are you feeling okay? Alice told me that you did not eat much lunch."

Smile faltered. Damn Alice. "I...wasn't very hungry," I replied shakily.

"Bella," Edward warned. He knew I was lying.

I sighed. "I-I don't really know why I didn't eat much. I'm happy you called to check up on me, I just wasn't that hungry. But I feel fine. I feel better when you come home, but I honestly feel fine."

Silence filled the other end a moment. Then, I heard a loud bang before I heard Emmett yelling in the background. "Emmett!" Edward yelled in the background.

"Um, Edward, what just happened?" I asked afte a few seconds.

"Emmett was chasing a bear, and he ran into a tree," Edward groaned out slightly.

I giggled. "Did he get the bear?"

"Of course I did Bella," Emmett's voice suddenly said over the phone.

I laughed. "Way to go, Em."

"Thanks lil sis. Hey, we're coming home tonight, by the way. So, Eddie, the almighty Romeo, will be there with you tomorrow night."

"Emmett, give me my phone back." I heard Edward say over the phone.

I started to reply when I got a thought. "Am I on speaker-phone?"

"Yes, you are, Bella," Alice said.

"Hm, no wonder. Anyway, I thought it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow?"

"It is, but it's also Saturday tomorrow. We've all had our fill so we decided to come home," Alice replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Emmett, Alice, give me my phone back," Edward growled somewhere ov the phone.

"Fine," Alice and Emmett sighed simultaniously over the the phone.

Edward's sighed. "Sorry."

I giggled again. "It's okay."

"I miss your laugh," Edward sighed again. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Will you come by the house?"

I thought for a moment, letting his anticipation build. "On one condition," I finally said.

"Oh, and what would that condition be?" Edward asked.

"You take me to our meadow," I replied.

"My pleasure, Miss Swan."

I laughed as I heard the warning bell go off. "Edward, I have to go. Sorry."

"That's fine. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

I hung up and placed my phone in my jean pocket.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Boring biology, sitting alone, and gym, where I hurt others more than I hurt myself, though I still ended up with a bruise on each arm from dodgeball.

I walked out to my truck and drove home. It was odd because Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Maybe he got to get off early, but it was odd because, even if he was offered to get off early, he would never do it.

I walked up to the door, slightly cautious. I unlocked it and walked in. The whole house was quiet, no T.V. in the background, shouting names of sports players at all. I dropped my bag and walked to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen doorway and froze.

Oh,my God...

* * *

_Alright, well, that's the first chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon. watch out for it. _

_Read and Review_

_Thanks V.S.A_


	2. Hell

__

_Here we go. The second chapter of my third story. Enjoy! Bella's POV unless stated otherwise._

* * *

Oh, dear God.

Lying there, in his own blood was my father. He was laying on his stomach and his back was facing up. His back had four wounds that were bleeding and looked to have been bleeding for a while. His head was facing the left and the pool of blood looked to be coming from the face down side that I could not see. A free-flown knife was lying to the side, a good seven feet from Charlie, in the off hallway entry.

My uncharacteristically fast brain got all these details in meer seconds, but my slow eyes and body were much slowly. Finally, I unfroze from my shock. I gave a small cry, covering my mouth with my hands. I walked cautiously around my father's body, eyes wide with fear, to the other wall that held the phone. I picked it up and dialled 9-1-1. I pressed my back hard against the wall, surveying the small kitchen, my eyes everywhere but on the body in the middle of the floor.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a woman's business like voice asked over the phone.

"My father's was attacked. Please, send help, please," I gasped through the tears that were falling dwn my cheeks.

"Help is on the way. We are tracking your call. Now, I need you to calm down and stay on the phone until the officers and ambulance get there," she said.

I nodded, too scared to speak.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes," I whispered through the resever. My eyes were trained on my father's body, reality really setting in. I gasped and slowly slid down the wall, sitting against it as my body shook with feverish sobs.

"Where in your home?" she asked.

"Kitchen."

"Where is the body?"

Why did she need to know all of this. I am practically on top of the body that is my father's. My father's body which may not even have a heartbeat anymore... No, he'll live, he'll live.

"About two and a half feet from me," I answered in a shaky whisper.

"Alright."

Her one word statement made the end of the questions, thank goodness. My body shook harder, the tears relentless. This was all too real. I always had vivid dreams. This could just be a nightmare. A horrible nighttmare that my conscious made to torture me. Why? I had no idea. I closed my ears, the hanging tears falling, and imagined this as a nighttmare. I imagined myself in Edward's arms, him about to wake me from this horrible situation. I opened my eyes again, them going straight to my father's face. Reality. Hell.

I pulled my senses back into focus, hearing sirens blaring just outside of the house. I heard the bang as the door flew open, but I did not completely precess it. My mind was trained entirely on my father's face. That pale face that seemed to have lost all it's color. Pale. Sickly pale. _Deathly_ pale. Please, no. then, I heard footsteps.

"Get the body on a stretcher!" One unrecognizable voice rang out through the house.

Then, another, "Get the girl!"

A gruff looking face appeared in my line of sight, momentarily distracting me. I met the eyes unwillingly. "Can you hear me?" the voice asked.

I did not move. I barely heard. The ohone dropped from my hands, my eyes not moving as they zeroed in on my father's face. That scarily peaceful face. Everything else around me faded to black. All I could see were my father's closed eyes.

"Sweetie, can you move, nod your head?" a kinder, woman voice asked.

I gave no response. The well- built wall I had made in my chest when Edward left was settling around me. Giving way to complete darkness. I knew this was hell. It felt the same way while edward was gone, until I started hanging out with Jake. i was back in hell. Back to where I was obviously destined to be. It did not matter that I had a family, love, anything. I was meant to rot in hell. Why else would these things happen to me? For pure enjoyment of others who watched close enough?

"She's no responding!" the man voice yelled from in front of me. Only hear, not answer. My willingness was gone.

"She's in shock!" the woman voice yelled soon after.

Everything faded to black with her words. The world truly disappearing, not even the suddle illuminity of light on the edges of the dark abiss that swallowed me. Engukfed me. All noises and senses faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The light, that I could now see, burning my eyes. I scrunched them up as they adjusted. I surveyed the area around me. The white walls, the broken down burgundy chairs, the all too faimiliar setting. Hospital. I looked up to are up and right of my head. No I.V. Good. I slid over to the edge of the bed, gently touching my feet to the tile floor. I stood, then grabbed the bed as my legs gave out slightly. I grasped my little balance and walked towards the closed door.

I opened it and peered out into the long halls. A nurse rounded the corner after my head popped out. She saw me and her eyes lit up in...recognition? Sadness? My mind was still to jumbled to identify it porperly. The nurse started walking towards me. I shrank back slightly, pressing my back against the door frame, as she neared. She took no notice of this, or maybe she did not care.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Like hell, I wanted to say, horrible, crazy. Many adjectives ran through my mind, but I answered with a question instead. "What happened?"

Her face grew extremely grave and solemn. "Your father was murdered," she said bluntly.

I locked down. I looked past her to the opposite wall. It was white, that's all I could tell. I was looking at it, but not seeing it. I was only seeing colors. Blurry colors. My mind rebelled, not registering her words.

"Would you like to see him?"

I nodded numbly at her question. She nodded, then turned and started walking down the opposite hall, in the opposite direction from which she came. I followed on shaking legs. I knew they were shaking when I glanced down at them, yet I did not entirely feel them. she went through a door at the end of the hall. I followed inside to see the bed with a body covered in a clean white sheet. I did not look at her as I walked towards the covered figure. I walked around the chairby the bed and just stood.

"I'll leave you alone." I distinctly heard the door close, but I was focused on the sheet. My hand raised of it's own accord to the sheet, slowly pulling it down to reveal my father's face. It was set the same as it was when I found him. I closed my eyes as tears leaked through and sobs ran throughout my chest, constricting so painfully I gasped and had to hold onto the chair behind me to stay standing. Oh, God, I wasn't dreaming.

I pulled myself together slightly with many deep breathes. I would break down, but not here. I would do that alone.

My eyes studied my father's face, finally seeing clearly. His face was so calm, peaceful. If he had been breathing I would have thought he was sleeping. I guess he was sleeping, for the rest of eternity. I let out a shaky breathe I hadn't realized I was holding. I looked over the rest of his face. His slightly slightly chubby cheekbones, his stubble-covered chin, the dark circles under his eyes. I closed my eyes whil taking a deep breathe. I did not open them as I moved the sheet back up.

"I will always love you, daddy," I whispered to the air.

I turned slowly and walked out the door. I closed it behoind me, leaning against it heavily. I held my breathe and clenched my teeeth as the tears tried to spill over. _Not here!_ I told myself. I stood up and started making my way down the hall. I went down to the main floor and walked up to the desk. A woman with blonde hair in a bun, glasse covering shallow blue eyes, and long fingernails was typing away on the computer as I got there. I stopped in front of the desk to wait on her to notice me. I was not in the mood for talking.

She glanced up at me, went back to type a few more buttond, then looked up at me. "Yes?" she asked in a high nasal voice that gave me an instant headache.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and I would like to use a free phone to call for a ride, if you wouldn't mind," I replied in a dead voice.

Her eyes flashed with an emotion, but it quickly went away as she looked to the doors that were sliding open.

I did not even turn.

"Bella." I would know that musical voice anywhere. I turned and met honey-gold eyes. Edward.

"Edward." I turned and ran to him, his arms catching me when I reached him. His arms wrapped tight around me as I wrapped mine arounf his waist. I buried my face in his chest, but not before noticing that it was dark grey outside the windows. No wonder he was here.

After a few moments, us just standing there with him holding me as my tears stained his shirt, I pulled away.

"Edward, Charlie, he-" I could not finish.

"I know," Edward said before turning around and pulling me into his side, his arm still wrapped around my waist. "Come on, we're going to my house."

I nodded. He seemed to know that the word 'home' was kind of touchy with me now. It seemed foreign, alien, wrong. I had no home anymore. Edward's maybe, but mine and Ch- _his_ home was what I called home. _Called._ Who knew past tense could hurt so bad?

I dropped all my thoughts and pressed myself closer to Edward, his arm tightening in response. I still felt like hell, but Edward's presence seemed to take away the fire.

* * *

_No cliff-hanger today! I'm sorry if the police call is wrong, I have never had to make one, so this was made up. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think. And for all those reading my other story Winter Month Secrets, I will be updating that soon._

_Read and Review._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	3. Inner Monologue

__

_Here we go. Another chapter of my third story. Enjoy! Bella's POV unless stated otherwise._

**_Previously_**

**_I nodded. He seemed to know that the word 'home' was kind of touchy with me now. It seemed foreign, alien, wrong. I had no home anymore. Edward's maybe, but mine and Ch- his home was what I called home. Called. Who knew past tense could hurt so bad?_**

**_I dropped all my thoughts and pressed myself closer to Edward, his arm tightening in response. I still felt like hell, but Edward's presence seemed to take away the fire._**

**_Now_**

The rain hit the window softly. Softly to my ears, anyway, since my gasps overrulled many noises at the moment. The tears ran down my face as my chest continued to constrict with my sobs. Now seemed horrible. Yesterday seemed fine. No death, no murder, a fa-. I stopped my thoughts.

_Don't think, Don't think._

That had been my mantra for the past two hours. It was in perfect tune with the rain. I figured that, if I did not think, I my thoughts could not hurt me. It was bad enough with my body and tears constently reminding me of my personal hell. Yep, my personal hell. In underworld hell, others are there, some that might even comfort. In mine, I esd alone No one to tell me it will all be okay, to tell me that I will get out of this soon. No one, nothing. Edward and the rest of his family would try to comfort me, but I could not get myself to focus on their words. Simply nodding and acting like I caught the things they said. I wish I had, yet I could not.

The rest of the family had gone to do their own various activities. Carlisle in reading in his office, Rosalie and Emmett in their respective room doing one only knows, Alice went shopping, and Jasper went hunting to get away from emotions, and Edward was downstairs playing his piano. He had been doing that for the two hours I had been crying. When we got home, after the hugs and such, I had told him to play his piano, that I wanted to hear him. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the complete truth either. I listened to an extent, but in the end, I walked up to his room, wallowing in my sadness and anger.

A lot of anger. My father was murdered, I was pissed. I wanted to find who did it and make them suffer, just for my father. I wanted the police to find who did it, in honor of my father. The police were on the look right now. They were mad and started looking right away. I had already been interrogated, telling them everything I knew. The one question that baffled me was when they asked if I knew about an enemiy my father might have. I knew of none, but I also wondered.

What if he did have an enemy? He probably did, considering he was cheif of police, arresting many people. One of them might hold a grudge. I would not know of all his arrests, of course, but it seemed logical. Charlie was always respective and respected. He only disliked people if he had fair reason. He was not one to hate someone with the pure enjoyment of it. The only person he hated, and with good reason(in his opinion, noy mine), was Edward. Still, whoever killed my father should pay. I mean,_ really _pay.

I had just noticed, that during my inner monologue, the tears had stopped. As my mind went back to thinking of Charlie, they did not start all over again. This surprised me. Maybe you could run out of tears. I had been crying for a full two hours, so I guess that could get rid of the salt water for tears. I stood up slowly, my legs numb from my holding my position so long. I leaned sloftly against the glass as the feeling returned. Pins and needles filled my legs. I stood up straight slowly, testing that I could stand. I slowly walked into the personal bathroom and wiped my face with a soft rag.

I walked out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door to the hallway. It was silent except for Edward's Edward's playing, the soft pitter-patter of the rain, and my own breathing. I walked down the hall, down the steps, another hall, another set of stairs, and entered the living room where the T.V. and piano were. I knew Edward heard me, but he did not turn or falter in his playing. The song was beautiful, as always. It was not a happy song, nor a sad song, it seemed to be a mellow song. Mellow as in, how you feel lying on warm beach sand at night while watching the stars. That's what it made me think of.

I walked slowly, again, towards Edward and the piano. I sat down on the bench next to Edward. The song began slowing, then gently stopping on a chord that hung loosely in the air until it faded. Edward turned and looked at me. His eyes held nothing but love, sympathy, understanding, and sadness. I stared into his eyes a moment before scooting closer to im and laying my head on his chest. His hands wrapped around my back, clasping together on my lower back, like a cage.

Cages were meant to keep a person in, and they are mostly used as a sense of torture. This cage, however, could not make me feel any safer or more protected. I love it. I love Edward more than anything. Edward is everything.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

His lips fell to my ear. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked after a moment.

I thought about it. I did feel better, but only because of him.

"Only because of you," I answered honestly. "Only because you're holding me."

"Then, I'll never let go."

I buried my head deeper into his chest. He was my rock. He was keeping me sane through all of this crap. The only part of me that was happy, was only happy because it knew that I will always have Edward to run to. I can run to him for anything. He will always be there. Always close by for me to lean on, get a hug from, a quick kiss. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Short I know, sorry. _

_I know I have not updated WMS lately, but I am having writers block. Any ideas, send me a message with them. _

_Please Read and review._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	4. Planning and Money

__

__

_Here we go. Another chapter of my third story. Enjoy! Bella's POV unless stated otherwise._

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_I buried my __head deeper into his chest. He was my rock. He was keeping me sane through all of this crap. The only part of me that was happy, was only happy because it knew that I will always have Edward to run to. I can run to him for anything. He will always be there. Always close by for me to lean on, get a hug from, a quick kiss. And I wouldn't have it any other way._**

**_Now_**

_White._

_Black_

_Oak _

_Polished wood._

What am I supposed to do? Close my eyes and point? The one my finger lands on is the one I choose? Yeah, right. I would never do that. Still, what would _he_ like? He always wanted a white one. and, though he deserved it, I did not have the money for that one. And I was not about to ask Edward. Then again, this is all the money I would ever ask Edward for. That would not be so bad, and Edward would do anything for me. Though I appreciated that fact, I would never willingly ask him for anything that I could get myself. I _could_ get this myself, but it would take too long. Ugh.

_$2,555.00_

_$3,570.00_

_$4,000.00_

_$5,550.00_

And which one costs the most? The one I want. Crap. I could get the four thousand dollar one without a problem, but I would never cheat something like this that way. I could ask Edward for the rest of the money only. What could it hurt? I mean, _he_ needed the best, and I wanted to give him that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I practically jumped out of my skin when a cold hand landed on the center of my back.

"Sorry, dear, I did not mean to frighten you." Esme's voice came soon after my heart had calmed down slightly.

I turned and watched her as she walked around the table and sat in the chair opposite me. "It's fine. I was a little...absorbed anyway," I said.

She gave me a calculating look. I drop my eyes from her perceptive honey cold ones when her stare became slightly incomfortable. "What are you thinking over so hard?" she asked quietly.

My eyebrows pulled together as I met her eyes, which had calmed from their intense stare. "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking over something very hard. I can tell by the way your forehead is rumpled. What's on your mind?" she asked concernedly.

"Perceptive." I looked down a moment. "I'm looking at coffins," I said quietly.

"Are you worried over which one to pick?" she asked in the same quiet voice.

**_Esme's POV_**

My question made her look down again. The poor dear must have been confused and scared. I was not going to question much. In fact, I should not question this at all. But I thought that if I came and talked to her a little, she would not feel so bad. Of course, she would feel bad about her father's death, I knew from the way she cried the past few days, but now she seemed to be pulling in on herself, hiding her emotions. It was not healthy, and I was just trying to get her out of it a little.

"That's not what I'm worried about exactly," she mumbled in her soft voice. "It's just...I can't afford the one I want to get for him."

I was baffled. She knew that we were all suportive in all of this. I would personally give her any money she needed for the funeral. She should know this. "Bella we-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I know that you guys will give me any money, but I still don't feel right taking it."

As I opened my mouth to speak, Carlisle came up and stood in the doorway behind Bella. He did not say anything, he just stood there observing the scene before him. He was concerned for Bella and would help her in anyway possible, as would I. and we would do it.

I grabbed Bella's hand gently in mine, still slightly surprised that she did not shy away from my cold skin. "Bella, we will help you. As for youe feelings, I would like to ask you one simple question."

She nodded, her eyes on mine. The golden orbs were hypnotizing, I will admit. So deep. I went on to my question, my eyes flicked to Carlisle, Bella still oblivious to his presence, and asked, "What would your father want?"

She looked down at the book lying out before her. I knew what the book was as soon as I walked in, but it felt better to introduce the subject instead of goig right into it. The smell of salt water filled the air as tears filled Bella's chocolate eyes.

Carlisle finally entered the room. He walked up behind Bella, his shoes clicking like any humans would, and place his hands gently on Bella's shoulders, like a father would. That was how we thought of Bella. As a daughter. We thought of all our daughters as daughters, and our sons as sons, but Bella was truly our daughter. Our human daughter. Our warm, fragile daughter that needed protection. Protection that we would give her whenever she needed it.

Bella's watery eyes met mine, then Carlisle's. She blinked, and a few tears fell slowly down her cheeks. She was so sad about this, yet she chose to hold it in. She was a very brave young woman, going head-on into everything that came up, but right now she was struggling to hold on to that hard exterior. She did not want to break, that much was obvious.

"H-how about we make a c-compromise?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I saw Carlisle's hands flex gently on the top of her arms. He did not like seeing Bella this way, none of us did. But Carlisle was Bella's doctor, and considering that he has to fix her up more often than anyone else, he really did not like seeing her this way.

"What kind of compromise?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I want to pay for the coffin with my own money, and any extra money I need, you guys help me with."

I looked at Carlisle it seemed reasonable. Edward would not like that we were not paying the entire amount, but this was Bella's decision. Carlisle nodded silently. Bella glanced nervously between us, as if we weren't going to go along with her choice.

"We will only help with the expeses Bella. This is your choice and we will not go against it," I said.

"Thank you, both of you, I truly appreciate it," Bella said, relief covering her voice.

She gave us a watery smile, the first smile we had seen on her lips since the incident.

"How much money do you need, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as he studied the page Bella was looking at in the book.

"I need one thousand five hundred fifty dollars to get the one I want for him."

She avoided Charlie's name. She could not stand saying it, or anyone saying it. Emmett accidently said it yesterday, and none of us saw Bella for two hours. She had locked herself in the guest room, not wanting any company at all. When she had come down. Emmett apologized profusely. In the end, Bella said it was okay, that it had 'struck a cord.' No one said it after that, and Emmett appointed himself Bella's servant, doing anything she needed.

"Which one did you want?" Carlisle asked again.

Bella pointed to a polished white one with gold handle finishes. "My father once said, that when he passes, he wants a white coffin and everyone to sign it when they come to his visitation. I want to do that for him."

I gave Carlisle a small smile at Bella's statment. She was selfless. She was the most kind-hearted person any of us had never met. She was beautiful inside and out, whether she thought that herself. Edward found a perfect young woman.

"And that is what he will get, Bella."

She gave us another small smile before taking the book and walking to the door that led to the dining room. she picked the phone no the wall off the receiver and started dialling to get the coffin.

I gave a sigh as she disappeared through the door, and her soft voice filled the air as she ordered the coffin and made other preperations.

Carlisle leaned across the bar counter and grabbed my hands. "It will be fine, my love," he said. "She is strong, she will make it through this."

I looked to the door Bella had just gone through. "I hope you're right."

He planted small kisses on my hands.

Soon after, Edward walked into the room and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. He gave Carlisle a small smile. "Thank you for doing this for her," he said as his eyes trailed to the door as mine had.

"We'll do anything we can for her, son," Carlisle said as he looked at his first son.

"All of us will," I told him.

Edward nodded. "I'm going to fix her something to eat. She hasn't been eating well lately, and I don't know what to do about it. She needs to stay healthy." Our son worried over Bella so much that it would be hard not to see the love he had for her. The love was always present in his eyes.

"Wait a few days before approaching her about it," Carlisle said. "And if you still feel you need to approach the subject do it, but do it gently. Don't jump right into it."

"I won't," Edward promised.

He walked away from us and started fixing Bella's food.

All of us woulf help Bella through this, no matter what. The only thing I could not get out of my mind was about how Bella hides everything. What would happen when she broke? I did not cmopletely want to know, but when she did, we would all be there to put back the pieces.

* * *

_Alright, there we go. Another chapter._

_Please Read and Reveiw._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	5. A Slight Fight

__

__

_Hello my lovely readers! I am back! I am loving the reviews and everything, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! And, well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Esme's POV_**

_**All of us woulf help Bella through this, no matter what. The only thing I could not get out of my mind was about how Bella hides everything. What would happen when she broke? I did not cmopletely want to know, but when she did, we would all be there to put back the pieces.**_

**_Now_**

Damn skirt. Why won't it set flat? Does it want me to show my ass to the world? I sighed and stopped fidgeting. I was getting no where doing this. I glanced at the mirror again. My blue blouse, glaring against my black skirt that had high ruffles that wouldn't set still. My hair, the chocolate locks pulled back in the front and held with a blue and diamond crusted clip. My lips, a deep cherry pink. My eyes covered in a light sheen of blue and brown with mascara and eyeliner. Under my eyes...deep, permanent looking bags.

I had not been able to sleep worth a crap since the incident. I had gotten a total of seven hours in the last four days. That may not sound that bad, but I've gotten a bad case of insomnia. And Edward was very worried. He would constantly hum my lullabye, all night long. It helped, a little, but not enough to satisfy Edward. I felt bad for making him worry this way, but everytime I close my eyes I see my father. That haunting image of him in the kitchen.

My chest constricted painfully. _Not here, not here_.

"Bella?" Shit, Edward!

I took a quick deep breathe and calmed down before I answered, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

I walked hesitantly to the door. I slowly turned the handle and opened it. Edward was standing there, leaning against the frame, and looking very concerned. "No, I'm not," I replied quietly, glancing from his chest to the floor to the wall. I did not want him to see my pain filled eyes straight-on. I knew he could already see them without meeting my eyes.

"Bella," he sighed. "It's okay to be upset. Holding it in is just going to make it worse."

I glanced at his eyes quickly before looking away again. His eyes qwew very upset and I could not stand to continue looking at them. Especially knowing that the concern was for me. I did not want the concern.

"Please, don't pity me for this," I begged quietly as I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door of his room.

"Bella, it's not a crime for me to feel concerned and upset for you because of what happened. I'm not exactly feeling pity. I just want you to know that I'm looking out for you," Edward said as he followed me out into the hall.

"And I'm happy you care so much, but I don't want to see it. I'm not worthy of pity."

He grabbed my arm lightly, but strong enough to pull me to stop. Not that it would take a lot to stop my small body, anyway. "Bella, you're wothy of everything. Never forget that."

I closed my eyes and opened them as I turned towards him. I caught his eyes and couldn't look away. "I won't forget, I promise," I said. Then, I sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just...I can't think straight with everything that has been going around. Can you forgive me?" I asked him as I looked down at our hands that he had entertwined while I was talking.

"Of course, I can," he mumbled as he pulled me to his chest and gave me a kiss that sent my heart racing. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavely. "I love you, Bella."

I gave a small smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

_There we go. I'm sorry it's short, but I wrote this late and my brain wasn't working with me. _

_I'm sorry about the content of this chapter. I know it's nothing bad, but I made Bella a little bitchier than she probably should have been. I know she would never act that way to Edward, but I felt like this was essential for later on in the story._

_Again, thank you all for the reviews, much appreciated. Also, I need 4 more reviews before I update my other story Winter Month Secrets. So, if you're reading this one and not that one, I recommend reading it. Please._

_Thanks, V.S.A_


	6. Me

__

__

_I got more reviews and more faves and more alerts! Thank you guys for doing all of it, I truly appreciate it! Thanks so much. And on to the chapter. _

* * *

Also, this chapter is very **important**. And I am skipping the visitation and funeral because I just went to a visitation the other day for a friend and this chapter is going to her.

I love you, Hope! God bless your family. All of you are in my prayers. Here comes the climax.

**_Previously_**

I_** closed my eyes and opened them as I turned towards him. I caught his eyes and couldn't look away. "I won't forget, I promise," I said. Then, I sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just...I can't think straight with everything that has been going around. Can you forgive me?" I asked him as I looked down at our hands that he had entertwined while I was talking.**_

_**"Of course, I can," he mumbled as he pulled me to his chest and gave me a kiss that sent my heart racing. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavely. "I love you, Bella."**_

_**I gave a small smiled. "I love you, too."**_

**_Now_**

**_After the funeral. Bella and the Cullens are walking to their cars._**

...Wow. That's all I have to say. Wow! That could not have been any worse. So many tears. I did not even think I had any left. I did, of course, but I rarely let people see me cry. Edward held my hand the whole time, though, and that in and of itself helped.

The rest of the family has been very supportive through all of this as well. I feel good, even in this horrible time, that I have such an amazing family. I mean, they helped me pay for what my father wanted. What more can I ask for? Honestly, you just don't have people around like that anymore. True, all of them were born a long time ago, but I am pretty sure that if they had all been born around my father's time, the would have been the exact same way. Caring, loving, protective, the list goes on and on.

Thinking of this, I stopped walking, Emmett narrowly missing my small frame. Edward growled, of course, but I was practically oblivious as I turned toward the rest of the family. I met all of their eyes, each in turn. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and finally Edward.

"Thank you," I said as I made my round again, only much quicker this time.

"For what, dear?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

I let out a small breathe. "For helping pay for the funeral, and for being so supportive and caring over the past few days. I know I haven't been the best person lately, and I'm very sorry for that."

Carlisle smiled and came forward to give me a hug. "You're our daughter, Bella. You're very welcome, but we would have done it anyway."

I smiled as he took a step back. My smile did not faulter as my phone started ringing. I looked to Edward, who I had asked to put it in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I pressed the call button and turned away from the wandering eyes.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella," replied a deep, gravelly voice.

"Hey, who is this?" I asked again. The voice did not sound familiar at all. I could feel all of the curious eyes on my back, Edward's the most. They felt like hot rays of fire, evenly coating my back, only I was not feeling the pain.

"I'm a friend of your father's. I got your number from him at work. I'm a partner of his there. And I would just like to say that I am extremely sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." I paused a moment. "You do not sound familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not in person. I talked to your father just before the accident, I was the one who took his shift that day he came home. Work was slow, and some people were allowed off. He did not want to go, but I told him he could surprise you by being home early. Unforunately, my plan did not go out so well." He sounded as though he was teasing me. Being sly with his answers. They hurt, I'll admit, but he really soundeded like he was holding something vital about all of this.

I became guarded. I did not trust this guy. "No," I said coldly. "It didn't. What exactly is the point of this call?" I asked rudely. I was peeved about my father's death, and this guys was not helping my mood. or my finger for that matter.

"Oh, I just have some news about your father's murder that I thought I would run by you." Liar. I'm not a liar, and I know when someone is lying, and this guy was definitely lying.

"And what are the news?" I asked, more guarded than before.

"I know who murdered your father," he said, sly and smug.

Now I was kind of happy, happy that he knew, scared about finding out, and freaked because he knew so soon. "Who?"

"...Me." I dropped the phone.

* * *

_I am evil! Mwhahahah! LOL! Cliffy, I know. I don't do those often, but it seemed critical here. Like I said, this chapter is very important. So is the next chapter. Also, school starts monday, and I do volleyball after school, but I will try to update as soon as possible. _

_I need 3 more reviews for Winter Month Secrets before I update. So, if you're reading this and not that, you should read both. My reviews are pretty simple and most say the story is good, and no I am not gloating, I just need more readers and reviewers for that story._

_read and review._

_until next time, V.S.A_


	7. Revenge

__

Important, again. Enjoy. On to the chapter...

* * *

**_Previously_**

_**"I know who murdered your father," he said, sly and smug.**_

_**Now I was kind of happy, happy that he knew, scared about finding out, and freaked because he knew so soon. "Who?"**_

_**"...Me." I dropped the phone.**_

**_Now_**

"B...?" Ugh.

"Bell...?" Edward?

"Bella?" Edward.

I groaned loudly. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to confirm my surroundings. I felt soft fabric underneath me that was soft, yet fluffy. A couch probably. I listened to the voices. Soft, melodic, each different in their own way. I knew the voices well. My family.

"Did you know the guy?" Alice.

"No. He did not sound familiar at all. Did you even see the guy?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"No, and I don't know why I didn't. Carlisle, I'm worried that it may be a werewolf. I can't see them, and I didn't see this guy."

"Alice, that's a great assumption, but Charlie's body was drained of blood," Carlisle said so quietly that I almost missed it. _Almost._

For once, I did not even think of crying. I did not know why, my body must have finally run out of tears.

"Edward," I whispered, so quiet that another human could not hear me.

I felt his cold hand on my cheek immediately after his name left my lips. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No, definitely not." I finally opened my eyes to meet his golden, almost black, ones. He was right over me, his eyes were releived and concerned at the same time. "Who was that man on the phone?" I asked quietly. I was still talking as quiet as I was earlier.

Edward gave a deep sigh, when he talked again his voice wasn't much higher than mine, but high enough that my human ears could hear. "We don't know Bella, but we're going to find out, I promise."

I knew they would find him, but to be completely honest, I did not know if I even wanted to know him. I mean, I want to know, yet I do not want to know, if that makes sense. To know who did it would bring on more pain than I needed to have. "Edward, I'm not sure if I want to know who the man is." His gaze turned curious. "I'm...I'm scared to know." My eyes started to water slightly, but no tears fell.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face in the soft silk of his shirt, my hands fisting the fabric in death grips.

"Bella, I won't tell you unless you want me to," he mumbled into my hair.

I looked up at him after he placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck, my shivers continuing as I did so. He looked down at me when he felt my head move. "Would you want to know?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, his eyes clouded over as they stared into mine. "Yes, I would," he replied. "But Bella, I would want to know for revenge. You probably want revenge, but you would never go through with it. You're too much of an angel to actually do anything to him, no matter what he did."

He was right. I did want revenge, but I was never going to act on it. Damn, life is complicated. i just hope we find who killed my father.

* * *

_It's not long, but I like it. It's kind of a filler chapter with a soft fluffy moment between Edward and Bella. Sorry about the late update, but I have school and volleyball practice everyday except on some Fridays and I go to the football game on Friday so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed._

_Read and Review._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	8. Emmett's Thoughts

_**Alright, new chapter. It's a little ooc, but I think it fits the story. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Previously**_

**_He was right. I did want revenge, but I was never going to act on it. Damn, life is complicated. I just hope we find who killed my father._**

**_Now_**

**_Emmett's POV :)_**

Why does all this shit happen to Bella? Is it bad luck or something else? I mean, Bella may not be to me what Rosalie is, but she is still a true angel. I had never mey anyone else like her. She's brave, strong, and clueless to her own values.

She's truly beautiful, inside and out. Could something like this change that? I mean, even angels have bad days, don't they? I think so. Bella looked positively broken when she got here from the hospital. She was crying, and screaming. Then, I went and said Charlie's name and made it worse. I had never apologized so much in my life. Well, my existence.

I want to get this guy, but then I don't want to get thids guy. Why can't I make up my damn mind? Is it because I just don't want to kill anyone? Or is it becasue I don't want Bella to hate me for killing him? Ugh.

Edward already had a plan to get whoever it was. Jasper agreed heartily, but I walked away to think, something I've never done before. I think I shocked them so much when I walked out of the house to think that their thoughts stopped all together. I stopped walking a moment at the tree line to listen to Bella's breathing. It was soothing, I'll admit, but it got me thinking. That's why I'm in this position in the first place.

I am not a think-all-the-time type of guy, that's Edward. I'm not a plan-ahead guy either, that's Jasper. I'm the go-with-the-flow guy that makes mistakes and has fun doing it. The guy that laughs when something is wrong and gets over it easily, but I could not do that now. It was like my mind was rebelling against me. Not letting me go-with-it and making me think it through. I was slightly crazed by it all.

Since I had to think, though, I did nto know exactly what to do. Go get the guy, kill him, and risk Bella hating me? But then I could think this through, create a plan where Bella would not know and get rid of the body. I prefer the latter, but Bella could still find out. She can be one all-knowing chic when she wanted to be. It was creepy really. It was not like Alice seeing visions, but something less powerful.

Then again, she knew me well. I guess she could kind of predict when I did something stupid. Ah, I'll just follow Edward and Jasper's plan. That seemed like a good idea.

Now that that is over...I jumped off the log I had been sitting on and ean home. I got back quickly and Bella was out sitting on the porch steps. I walked up and sat beside her.

"How are you doing Bella?" I asked her quietly.

She gave a deep sigh. "Not good, Emmett, not good at all."

Ah, Bella. She's not crying now so she must be holding it in. Not that she needed to, I would not care if she cried enough that her tears were equivalent to a river, as lonf as she feels better it won't matter.

I turned to look at her. She continued to stare into the forest. The moon was out, but I was sure it was all just a black abyss to her human eyes. She must have felt my stare because she turned to me. Her chocolate eyes mat mine and I could tell why they captivated Edward so much. They were like deep pools of chocolate and caramel swirled together. Gold flecks fanned out around the pupil and stood out against the round. Beautiful. Truly beautiful.

"Give me an honest answer. Are you going to be okay?" I asked her quietly.

She turned her head and stare at the stars. They twinkled like diamonds in the sky.

I was beginning to think that she had not heard me, but she opened her mouth to speak soon after.

"I will after a while Emmett. I know _that._" She turned back to me. "But right now I feel like I was destine to be in hell for everything that has happened to me. If it wasn't for all of you, I would have killed myself already, Emmett," she admitted bluntly.

I heard esme gasp from upstairs in Carlisle's office. I looked away, not believing what I was hearing, but her serious eyes told me otherwise. I looked up into the window that looked into Carlisle's office. Esme stood there with her hands covering her lips. Carlisle was behind her, his arms wrapped around ger waist, with a wilted expression on his face. He knew as well as I did that Bella would do it, if she was was riled anough to do it. The thought hurt.

"Would you still do it?" I asked after I looked away from Esme's depressed face and back to Bella's poker face.

"No, not while I've fot all of you holding me together," she replied.

"Promise?" I needed to hear her say it. That she would not hurt herself. It would make me feel better.

"I promise, Em. I won't do anything like that."

Bella equals brave. Truly brave.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed Emmett's POV. I enjoyed writing it. Also, I would like to think my beta, Miracle1901, she is amazing. And quick even when she says she'll take a few days. Thanks girl!

Read and Review

Thanks V.S.A


	9. Words of Wisdom

**_Hey, hey! Here's the next and LAST chapter of Devil Summer. It hurts so bad! It's over! Well, until the sequel! Enjoy the chapter you guys._**

**_P.s. my volleyball season is over. :( Unfortunately. BUT, that means that my writing will become my priority and I will do my best to update often._**

**_P.s.s this chapter is for the reviewer that gives me reviews for practically every new chapter, sorry I can't remember your name hon, but this is for you. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously_**

******_"Would you still do it?" I asked after I looked away from Esme's depressed face and back to Bella's poker face._**

**_"No, not while I've got all of you holding me together," she replied._**

**_"Promise?" I needed to hear her say it. That she would not hurt herself. It would make me feel better._**

**_"I promise, Em. I won't do anything like that."_**

**_Bella equals brave. Truly brave._**

**_Now_**

Carlisle's POV J

"Carlisle," Esme whispered softly, brokenly. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, though she could shed them. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to my chest.

She was startled, as was I, by Bella's revelation. Yet, at the same time, I was not startled at all. That sounds truly horrible, but it is the truth. I knew that Bella was a sweet, brave woman, but if things got to hard she wanted out, and she was going to get out no matter what. Now was a time that she wanted out. But the fact that we were the ones holding her together, that made me see her a little differently.

Our entire family had all pegged Bella as one who could hold her own Except Edward, of course, who would protect her no matter how serious.

"You would do the same thing for Esme," Edward mumbled from downstairs. I smiled softly and held my gentle wife even closer. He was right, I would. Everyone else would do it for their mate as well.

But the entire family would stick up for Bella. She was that important. Most people look at Bella see her as this beautiful woman that seems fragile. Yet truly knowing her changes your perspective. She was headstrong, stubborn, and fragile all at the same time. And for that fragility, she needed us in many situations. Her father's death was, possibly, the most horrifying thing she had endured yet, which I am sure she would agree.

From James to the Volturi, Bella never once backed down. She went to James and the Volturi. All for a price though, the price of her life. Only one succeeded, the Volturi, but I was pretty sure that was what she wanted. Well, not to really die, but to get changed. Edward was as adverse to the idea as ever, but I think he has taken it into consideration, knowing that he can not and will not live without her.

I was willing to change her myself, if she asked me to, but I would bet my existence that Edward wanted to do it himself. Bella wanted him to do it as well, after they were mar-

_Knock, knock_. Edward.

"Come in Edward," I said quietly as I reluctantly let go of Esme to go sit at my desk. She continued to stare out the window at Bella and Emmett as they continued a heated conversation about bets, again.

Edward walked in, gave Esme a gentle kiss on the cheek, and sat down across from me. He looked a little better in the eyes, less cautioned and guarded. At the same time, he looked thoughtful.

"What can I do for you, son?" I asked him.

Edward took a breathe. "You have got me thinking Carlisle. You've got me thinking about serious things."

My mind reeled. What could I have done? I had not even talked to Edward since the incident, not much at least.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" I asked, intrigued.

"About the future. I want to change Bella, and I want to give her forever." He paused. "I know where to start, but I'm frightened to continue in the direction my thoughts have taken."

Edward was born in the eighteen hundreds, but he was still a teenage boy, well, man. Although, he had not been so formal in a long time. What ever it is that he is thinking of must be very important.

"It is Carlisle. I-I would like to ask Bella to marry me," Edward said, clear and confident.

Time stopped.

Esme whirled around and stared lovingly at Edward. She had said, once before, that they would marry some day. She had not predicted so soon, but I bet to her the saying 'the sooner the better' was exactly what she thought of this.

Edward continued to stare at me, unblinking, just as I was staring at him. Motionless.

Edward was telling me that he wanted Bella as a wife. My son had just made, quite possibly, the biggest decision of his existence. Bella was his perfect match as well. Stubborn, headstrong, a strong temper, and a true angelic feature that few possess.

Edward blinked and looked away, time speeding back in place. "She truly is an angel, Carlisle, and I can not let her go."

I smiled at him. "I think it would be a great idea, son. Congratulations." I stood from my desk. Edward stood with me and gave me a man-to-man hug.

Esme walked over and pulled him a motherly embrace. "All will work out, dear," she whispered as she pulled away and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," Edward said. He smiled and turned to leave the room.

I walked around my desk and pulled Esme in for a sweet kiss. Edward would be very happy if all went well. He would be the happiest he had ever been, except for when Bella gave him her heart.

_

* * *

_

Well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I sure did. The sequel should be up soon, probably Sunday. It will be called Devil Rising. It will start at Edward asking a...

Mwahaha! You'll have to read to find out!

It's been fun! Luv ya, V.S.A


	10. How You See It

**_How You See It Contest!_**

**_Hey, guys! I will be hosting my first contest. The contest rules, prompt, and regulations are as follows:_**

**_Prompt: You must take any part from the book of your choice from the Twilight Series, or any scene from any of the movies, and rewrite it. The scene can not be written word-for-word, and it must have new diologue and be more intense. The perspectives may vary. You may write in any POV of your choice. All characters in the specific scene must be present, but you can add any character or characters of your choice. You may add more or new background knowledge, you can add more details, and you can foreshadow if the scene allows. Also, the scene can consist of any character couple of your choice, added or not, but any stories with a noncanon couple will be immediately disqualified. _**

**_Rules:_**

**_1. Keep the story under 5000 words. (you can take the story and add to it if you wish after the contest is closed)_**

**_2. Stick to the prompt. _**

**_3. All added details must be legitimate to the scene._**

**_4. The story must be rated T or lower. _**

**_5. All content must be PG. (All types of kissing are allowed, should they be in the scene or added to the scene)_**

**_6. All scenes must be involved in either the books or the movies (stated above, as well)_**

**_7. The rules must be copied and pasted at the top of the story along with title, author name, rating, characters involved, and perspective in which the story is written._**

**_There you have it! All stories must be entered by November, 28 at 11:00 a.m. If you have a story, write it, place it under your stories, and send me a message with the title so I can read it. A review will be sent under the story to give confirmation that I have read the story and that it has been added to the list of qualifying stories. _**

**_Thank you, V.S.A_**


	11. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	12. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	13. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	14. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


End file.
